<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and in Health by zubeneschamali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495302">In Sickness and in Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali'>zubeneschamali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spitfire [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in the spitfire!Jensen 'verse. Jared's used to trying to take care of himself. He's not used to having someone there who can take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spitfire [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness and in Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to get the "fever/delirium" space for a bingo on hc_bingo! And because I love this 'verse and wanted to get back to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a cold. That's what Jared told himself. He felt a little warm, and the back of his throat had that faint tickle like it did when he was coming down with something. Might even just be allergies. He'd pop an Allegra and everything would be fine.</p>
<p>That was what he told himself when he woke up. Jensen was moving around upstairs, probably getting ready to go to class. Jared was glad he had a driver to take Jensen to his community college classes, because he certainly couldn't manage a car, and it was bad enough in the eyes of the rest of the world that a married Omega was in college. If Jensen drove himself, he'd probably be marched right back to Jared's door by concerned neighbors, much less the rest of Jared's pack.</p>
<p>So Jared laid there, still and quiet, while Jensen finished bustling around in his room and then came down. He pretended to be asleep when he heard footsteps approaching the door to his room. As much as he liked their morning habit of exchanging a kiss, he didn't want to pass whatever this was on to Jensen in case it was a cold.</p>
<p>Not that it was a cold, Jared was sure. Still, better safe than sorry.</p>
<p>Once he heard the car pull away, Jared dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. Unfortunately, the shower didn't clear up Jared's sinuses like he'd hoped it would, so he took the allergy pill and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Jensen had been trying to get him to add fruit to his breakfast, and Jared frowned at the bowl of bananas on the counter. Well, fruit meant extra vitamins, right? If he wasn't sick, he didn't want to get sick, and if it was a cold, more vitamins couldn't hurt. </p>
<p>With breakfast finished and the dishes in the dishwasher, Jared sat down at his desk. Most of the time, he worked from home, to the extent that he did much of anything. Being the younger son in a family business meant he was the backup, the one who ran his pet projects without being expected to show up to every meeting or event. And that wasn't even taking into account his family's preference that he <i>not</i> show up any more than he had to, at least on days he needed his cane.</p>
<p>Jared shook his hair out of his eyes and started reading his e-mail. The family landholdings to the north were growing thanks to some recent purchases of public land that the government had put up for sale. Jared knew his father was keen on developing that land as quickly as possible, selling off the timber and flattening the rest for vacation homes with views of the mountains. Jared was still hoping to persuade him to set at least some of it aside as a reserve, possibly for recreation but preferably just to keep undeveloped. It would be a difficult sell, but he was almost done with the presentation he planned to give at the next executive meeting.</p>
<p>He puttered around with that presentation for the morning, alternating with checking e-mail and social media. By the time Jensen called out, "Hey, I'm home," Jared realized he hadn't gotten up from the chair for hours. </p>
<p>He also realized as soon as Jensen slammed the front door behind him that he had a ferocious headache. He was wincing as he asked, "Home already?" </p>
<p>Jensen frowned as he put his satchel on the dining room table. "It's two o'clock. Class ends at one-thirty."</p>
<p>"Oh." Jared squinted at the screen. "Huh."</p>
<p>"You feeling okay?" Jensen asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Just…must be hungry, I guess. I kind of didn't have lunch."</p>
<p>"There should be some leftover soup," Jensen said, rolling up his sleeves. "I can heat it up."</p>
<p>"No, it's okay. You probably have homework to do, and you don't need to be making lunch for me." Jared gave him a faint smile and stood up, wobbling a little as he did so.</p>
<p>"Whoa." Jensen was across the room in two steps, one hand gripping Jared's arm as Jared's other hand flailed for the back of the chair. "Shit, you're really warm." He lifted the back of his hand to Jared's forehead and winced. "You feel like you have a fever."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "I'm always a little hot."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know that. Not like this." Jensen's hand was cool on his cheek as he steered Jared to look at him. "You're sick, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Jared stubbornly shook his head, then grimaced at how it ached more. "Just allergies."</p>
<p>"Allergies, my ass. Sit down and I'll get you some water. You take ibuprofen for headaches, right?"</p>
<p>He frowned. "How'd you know I have a headache?"</p>
<p>Jensen lightly patted his cheek. "I've been living here for two months, Jared. I know what you look like when you're in pain. And you're not favoring your leg, so it must be your head."</p>
<p>"Whatever." Standing up was rapidly becoming too tiring, and hey, maybe he really was sick. "Lemme get to the couch."</p>
<p>"All right, come on." Jensen hovered as Jared made his way across the living room and sank into the couch with a relieved sigh. Then he disappeared from view as Jared closed his eyes and leaned his head back.</p>
<p>A moment later, Jensen was lightly touching his shoulder. "Hey. Take these, okay?"</p>
<p>Jared cracked one eye open to see Jensen's outstretched palm with two tablets. He picked them up, a little clumsily, and swallowed them straight down. Jensen held out a water glass with a stern expression, and Jared rolled his eyes as he took it. He was used to swallowing down pain pills dry when he had to. Hell, he was more than used to taking care of himself when he had to, but if it made Jensen feel better, he'd drink the water. "Thanks," he said, rotating so he was lying down on the couch. "Maybe I'll just take a little nap."</p>
<p>"All right." Jensen pulled the black-and-white quilt off the back of the couch and draped it over Jared. "I'll be at the table working on homework. You let me know if you need anything, all right?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Jared said, closing his eyes and turning so he was facing the back of the couch.</p>
<p>He fell asleep almost right away, which was another sign that he wasn't well. He rarely napped during the day, unless his leg was bothering him so much he'd taken one of the heavy-duty pills. When he woke again, it was almost dark, only a single light over the dining room table where Jensen was working. </p>
<p>Jared yawned and watched his husband for a while. Jensen had his laptop open and earbuds in, taking notes in a paper notebook and pausing every once in a while to fiddle with the keyboard. Jared figured he was watching a video or something, rewinding or pausing to review a concept.</p>
<p>"Test coming up?" he called out, or at least tried to call out. His voice was so hoarse that the words were barely recognizable.</p>
<p>Jensen's head shot up, and he pulled out the earbuds. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Like I got hit by a car again." When Jensen gave him a disapproving look, he went on, "Throat hurts. Too warm. Lots of aches."</p>
<p>"You should get in bed." Jensen stood up and picked up an empty glass. "After you drink some more water."</p>
<p>"Lemme do it." Jared struggled to sit up. "Don't want you catching whatever this is."</p>
<p>"I live in the same house as you," Jensen threw over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen. "Probably gonna get it one way or another."</p>
<p>By the time Jared had staggered to his feet, Jensen was beside him, lifting Jared's arm to put it around his shoulder. Jared jerked back so quickly he almost fell over, and Jensen almost dropped the glass he was carrying in his other hand. "Whoa," Jensen said. "You all right there?"</p>
<p>"I'm <i>fine</i>." Jared glared down at him. "I can walk on my own, thank you."</p>
<p>Jensen backed off, although he muttered, "I'll believe it when I see it."</p>
<p>Jared shot him another sharp look before determinedly making his way to the bedroom. He had plenty of experience making his way through his own house when he couldn't quite walk straight. Just because it was a little head cold rather than his bad leg didn't make it any different. </p>
<p>He collapsed into bed and fumbled to pull the blankets over himself. Instantly, Jensen was there, pulling out the sheets where they'd gotten crumpled beneath him and straightening the comforter on top. Jared tugged the comforter over his shoulders as he turned onto his side, facing away from Jensen. "You should sleep upstairs tonight," he muttered.</p>
<p>"Or on the couch," Jensen replied, reaching over to put his hand on Jared's forehead.</p>
<p>Jared swatted it away. "Lemme rest."</p>
<p>He heard Jensen's disgruntled huff of breath, but all he said was, "There's water on the nightstand. I'm going to see what kind of cold medicine is in the cabinet."</p>
<p>"Isn't any. Don't usually get sick."</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll get Osric to deliver us some."</p>
<p>"No. I just need to rest. By myself."</p>
<p>A short pause, and then Jensen said, "All right. I'll be out in the kitchen or the living room if you need me."</p>
<p>Jared burrowed down into the pillow and shut his eyes. A moment later, he heard Jensen walking away, though he didn't shut the bedroom door. Jared was about to call him back and demand he do it, but he was already so tired. Hopefully Jensen would be quiet as he was making dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jared fell asleep, and then he had the strangest dreams, over and over, about being baked in an oven or thrown into a swimming pool. He kept hearing Jensen's voice, and it sounded like he was trying to be gentle and soothing, but he knew Jensen pretty well by now, and Jensen wasn't like that. So it had to be part of the dream. </p>
<p>Jared tried to push him away, told him to go and leave him alone, tried to walk away in his dreams even though someone's hands were grabbing him and wrapping him up in something and shoving him into the oven. He yelled and struggled, and eventually the burning stopped. </p>
<p>When someone lifted his head and put a glass to his lips, he drank thirstily. The oven had burned all the liquid out of him. He tried to explain that, but if it was Jensen, he wasn't listening. </p>
<p>Instead, he was moving Jared around some more, waiting whenever Jared tried to push back before rearranging Jared how he wanted him. Jared kept telling him to go, he could take care of himself, but then there was a hand stroking Jared's hair, over and over, and it felt really nice. He thought he heard humming, and it was easier to focus on that than the strange dreams. The bed was soft underneath him, and Jared let himself relax into it, and everything else disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was morning when Jared woke up. At least, the sun was shining through the window over the bed like it did around nine or ten. He was exhausted, but it was a good tired, like he remembered from when he used to go for a run. </p>
<p>Jared rolled his head to the side and saw Jensen sleeping next to him. He was on top of the covers, with the quilt from the bed upstairs wrapped around him. His eyes were moving beneath his eyelids like he was deeply asleep, so Jared closed his eyes and let himself fall back asleep.</p>
<p>Apparently, Jensen would be there when he woke up.</p>
<p>The sun was still coming through the same window when Jared came to again. This time, Jensen was sitting up in bed, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, his tablet in his hand. When Jared started to stir, Jensen looked down at him, a smile spreading over his face. "Hey. How're you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Wha' happened?"</p>
<p>"You had a pretty bad fever. Almost called your doctor, or at least I would have if I knew who he was and how to contact him, and we are definitely doing something about that once you're better." Jensen pointed a finger at him.</p>
<p>Jared frowned. "Couldn't be that bad if it was just overnight."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. You've been in bed for thirty-six hours. Sweated through your sheets twice. I think the fever broke for real this morning, though." </p>
<p>"The oven." When Jensen looked at him quizzically, Jared went on, "I dreamed I was in an oven."</p>
<p>"That would explain it. You kept muttering something about baking, and trying to fight me off when I made sure you had enough blankets. I thought you were hungry or something."</p>
<p>Just then, Jared's stomach growled, and he put a hand over it. "I guess I am?"</p>
<p>"Feel like some toast? We can start with that." Jensen put down his tablet and started to get out of bed.</p>
<p>Jared grabbed his wrist. "It's okay. I can get myself something."</p>
<p>"Jared." Jensen looked at him sternly. "I don't want you getting up right now, much less operating something as complicated as a toaster."</p>
<p>"I can manage a fucking toaster," Jared muttered, pushing himself to sit up.</p>
<p>"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I know you can manage if you have to. But you don't. I'm here."</p>
<p>Jared slumped back against the pillow. "I know you don't want to, though."</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"You don't want to be the houseomega. I know that. 'S why you're going to college. You don't have to bring me meals and wait on me like I'm any other Alpha."</p>
<p>"For God's sake, Jared, you just had a two-day fever. I don't think it'll kill me to bring you some toast so you don't starve to death." Jensen pulled his arm out of Jared's grip and stood up. "Stay here, damn it."</p>
<p>Jared wanted to get up, he really did. But he was so weak, and his stomach was growling again, and he was afraid if he got up now, he would fall right over and piss off Jensen even more. So he laid there, keeping his eyes open so he wouldn't accidentally drift back asleep. </p>
<p>He heard the <i>thwack</i> of the toast popping up, and then Jensen was coming in with a plate holding four triangles of very lightly buttered toast. "Here," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out the plate. "There's tea brewing in the kitchen once you're done with this."</p>
<p>"How about some real food?" Jared muttered as he took the plate and bit off a corner of one piece. </p>
<p>He finished chewing and swallowing one of the slices before Jensen spoke. "I get it, you know."</p>
<p>Jared gave him a quizzical look as he started in on his second piece.</p>
<p>"I know what you've been doing. You're used to trying to make it on your own, and even when you're hurting, you can't ask for help or even accept it when it's being offered because you have to look like you're strong so the people around you don't think less of you. Believe me, Jared, I get it."</p>
<p>The toast was dry in his throat, and Jared coughed a little. Instantly, Jensen was handing him the water glass, and Jared drank it down. "I don't know what you mean," he said hoarsely.</p>
<p>"Bullshit," Jensen retorted, but it was almost gentle. "You told me after you went to the college with me and made them let me register that I was going to have to get used to you doing things for me even if I didn't like it. That cuts both ways." He briefly carded his fingers through Jared's hair, and Jared leaned into the touch in spite of himself. "I promised in sickness and in health, you know."</p>
<p>"You didn't even want to get married," Jared muttered.</p>
<p>"No, but I'm here now. And you're not actually so bad." Jensen tried a small smile, but when Jared didn't return it, his face fell. "Jared. You're right, I don't want to be the dutiful Omega who always has dinner ready and waits on their Alpha's every need. And I know by now that you don't want that, either. But I do want to take care of you when you need it. And I'll never think less of you for it if you need help."</p>
<p>They were silent for a while, Jensen still stroking Jared's hair, Jared munching on the rest of his toast and mulling Jensen's words. </p>
<p>When he was done, he put the plate down in his lap with a sigh. "I don't think I've consciously been doing that. But I think you might be right."</p>
<p>"Of course I am." Jensen smiled more knowingly. </p>
<p>Jared stuck his tongue out, and Jensen's grin turned delighted. It warmed Jared to see it, and he couldn't help but smile back. Then he grew more serious. "Thank you, Jensen. For taking care of me. You're right, you should have my medical information available in case you need it. And vice versa, if you're okay with that."</p>
<p>Jensen nodded. "Just you, though. Not anyone else in your family."</p>
<p>"Of course not. I already told you, my doctor keeps things from them about me. You and I are none of their business."</p>
<p>"Okay." Jensen combed his fingers through Jared's hair one more time before grabbing the plate and standing up. "You should get some more rest."</p>
<p>"I've been sleeping for a day and a half already, according to you."</p>
<p>"It wasn't always restful." Jensen pointed a finger at him. "Just do what I tell you, okay?"</p>
<p>Jared couldn't help but grin. "Yes, my Omega," he said teasingly.</p>
<p>He worried for a second that Jensen would take it the wrong way, but Jensen only rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching like he was trying to hide a grin. "I'll bring that tea in case you want it. And then I'll be studying at the dining room table, but if you need anything at all, you let me know. Okay?"</p>
<p>Jared nodded. "I will." He waited until Jensen was at the bedroom door, and then he called out, "Hey, Jensen?"</p>
<p>Instantly, he turned around. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Thank you," Jared said as sincerely as he could. </p>
<p>Jensen gave a short nod in response, and then he left.</p>
<p>Jared rolled over, burying himself beneath the blankets. He definitely had some things to think about, once he was better. Jensen's observations had cut kinda deep, but they weren't that far off the mark. Maybe Jared needed to do a little work on himself, too, if he wanted to make this a real marriage.</p>
<p>He would get on that right away. As soon as he took a little nap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>